narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Burakutyga Sooru
, more commonly known as , is the of Kumogakure. She succeeded the position from the Third Raikage after the former retired from the position, she is also the most recent jinchūriki of Matatabi the Two-Tails. At a young age she befriended a tiger named Hakuen which has been by her side ever since as a friend and fighting partner. Background Born in 22 BKR, Burakutyga was born into a family that were tied to the Eight-Tails Subduing Team, as both her father and grandfather were members. It was such that when the Eight-Tailed Beast went on a rampage the following year, Burakutyga was offered up as a possible Jinchūriki though the position was ultimately given to the recently orphaned Tenka Nihisaki who's parents also served in the Eight-Tails Subduing Team. The Third Raikage kept the offer in mind however and later used Burakutyga as the host of the Two-Tails as the previous jinchūriki died of old age. Her early years remained mostly normal and she was raised as any child in Kumogakure would, aside from semi-frequent visits from the Third Raikage. At the age of six, Burakutyga was whisked away from her normal life to be trained in earnest on the Island Turtle, the Kumo equivelant of Konoha's Forest of Death. It was there that she met Tenka and the two quickly bonded during their harrowing training sessions and similar circumstances. During one such training session Burakutyga got herself lost on the forested-land of the Island Turtle where she stumbled upon a baby tiger which she eventually befriended and took with her. Burakutyga and her tiger became an inseperable pair over the years as a result of their time together and both Hakuen and Tenka were viewed as the only constants in the young girl's life. While she showed an aptitude for the skills and teaching of the shinobi Burakutyga was unsure of what she wanted and had trouble sticking to things and thus had trouble controlling the Two-Tails. She gained control before the start of the Third Shinobi World War however, and like Tenka participated in the border skirmishes in the Southern parts of the Land of Lightning. While her participation was limited, it became clear to those around her that Burakutyga had very little reservation with killing others and didn't seem phased by death emotionally in any way. Personality Tyga is an odd sort. To those that do not know her, she can appear very cool, a little detached, and somewhat austere to the point of appearing intimidating. There is something about the way she moves that seems to imply that either nobody else exists or that nobody else is as important. This can someimes be taken to the extreme, to the point where a person can be talking to her for quite some time only to find that she hasn't yet acknowledged their presence. Others find that, though they've encountered one another on several occasions, she does not remember them at all. Still more find that she remembers and refers to them by some characteristic of theirs or may not remember any sort of name for them at all. Additionally, once a person actually manages to capture her attention, they're hard pressed to keep it. More than one conversation has abruptly ended with Tyga suddenly looking stern and distant and uttering, in an all too serious tone, "I must go", with no further explanation. Or maybe the topic is an interesting one or perhaps one in which Tyga feels the need to listen, she'll oftten ask the speaker to skip to the important parts or spice things up. Sometimese she'll insist that they add story elements or phrases such as "once upon a time" and "the end". She has a tendency towards running hot and cold with most people, one minute supremely and unnervingly interested in them, the next, forgetting them completely, a coquetteish trait that has won her many admirers that she is generally oblivious of. While very distractable, Tyga is rarely exciteable, often looking at new things with a bemused intense interest or at a curious half-attention. When she is moved to displaying emotion, it is often all-consuming and unbridled to the point that she can be difficult to rein in. The exception to this is sadness, which she bears quietly, alone, or with distraction. She's prone to ignoring hurt and emotional pain, a useful trait for a jinchuuriki. With matters of state, she seems to make decisions based on what she feels the country should be, as opposed to what is politically viable and this method of governing has been divisive. While many admire her lack of apparent avarice and commend her bold steps and firm stances on issues, there are just as many that simply don't agree with the steps she's taken. She is often at odds with the council, but her seeming imperviousness to their opinions or comments and Tyga's own rabid fan base prevents them from ever being much of an issue. Overall, her regal and serious manner generally belies her child-like qualities. She has a clear vision of what she wants and rarely pays much attention to the obstacles. Her true nature is obscured, but not hidden. Abilities Taijutsu Nature Transformation Jinchūriki Powers Statistics Trivia